Uncharted Waters Cooking Guide
Introduction Cooking has always been on of my favourite crafting skills in UWO. On my old server i made hundreds of millions selling items such as Seafood Pizza and Garlic Chicken and the best thing about cooking is that there will always be a demand, regardless of where the server is at. Each guild requires a good cook or two, and if you are interested in pursuing this path here is a simple guide. Recommended birth place -Lisbon -Amsterdam Portuguese and Dutch players will have the easiest times starting out as chefs due to fact that their ports nearby stock up on all the items required for cooking, and being Portuguese or Dutch would allow them to buy extra ingredients at lower price. With the introduction of the animal trader job, the food merchant is very much made redundant. The animal trader favours all the essential skills required for cooking, so when you are ready, change your job into an Animal Trader Portuguese Cook -Required Recipe Books Easy Recipes (Palma, Bordeaux, Quest Reward --- the city's first Epicurean) 5000D Livestock secrets - chapter of Pig (Porto) 8000D Introduction to meat optional (Genoa) 10000D Eastern Mediterranean Dishes (Fagumasta, Venice reward after 1,000,000D in investment) Livestock secrets - chapter of Sheep optional (Amsterdam) 8000D -Required skills Accounting (all major merchant jobs) Food trading (food merchant, animal trader) Livestock trading (food merchant, animal trader) Cooking (food merchant, animal trader) Seasoning trading optional (medicine trader) Level 1 - 3 (Wheat >>> Flour) Buy Wheat from Porto or Seville (you can buy more wheat from Porto if you are Portuguese, if you are Spanish you can go to Seville, you can buy it from other players). Use the Easy Recipe book to mill the Wheat into Flour and then sell at the market Level 3 (Pig >>> Pork) Purchase the Livestock secrets - chapter of Pig from Porto, buy Pigs from Faro market or players and butcher the Pigs into Pork. Sell the Pork to the market in Faro. You can purchase Pigs from travelling players for 200D each and still make a handy profit Level 4 (Pig >>> Pork >>> Bacon Using the Livestock secrets - chapter of Pig book, buy Pigs from Faro, butcher into Pork, turn Pork into Bacon, sell at the market. Level 5 (Pig >>> Pork >>> Ham) Using the Livestock secrets - chapter of Pig book, buy Pigs from Faro, butcher into Pork, turn Pork into Ham, sell at the market. Level 5 - 7 (Pig >>> Pork >>> Ham) Butcher Pigs at Faro, turn Pork into Ham, sell at the market. Level 7 - 10 (Pig >>> Pork >>> Ham; Sheep >>> Lamb; Lamb + Butter + Salt >>> Roast Lamb) Path A Butcher Pigs at Faro into Ham until level 10. (takes roughly a day or two) Path B Sail to Genoa to purchase the Introduction to Meat recipe book, sail to Amsterdam for the Livestock secrets - chapter of Sheep book, and make Roast Lamb (more details in the Dutch Cook section) Level 10 (Wheat >>> Flour; Flour + Fish + Cheese >>> Seafood Pizza) CONGRATULATIONS, you have made an important milestone, now its time to make some serious money. Either, sail to Fagumasta in the Middle East, opposite Beirut, and invest 1 million Ducats for the Eastern Mediterranean Dishes or if you have a friend from Venice, kindly ask that player to invest 1 million in Venice for the book. All the ingredients for Seafood Pizza can be purchased at Porto, therefore making Portrugese players the most fearsome chefs in game. Buy, Wheat, Fish and Cheese at Porto, turn the Wheat into Flour and combine all three ingredients for 1 - 3 Pizzas. Each Pizza in early game can sell up to 5000D Level 10 - 15 See late game for more details. Dutch Cook -Required Recipe Books Easy recipes (Palma, Bordeaux, Quest Reward --- the city's first Epicurean) 5000D Livestock secrets - chapter of Sheep (Amsterdam) 8000D Livestock secrets - chapter of Bovine (Nantes) 8000D Introduction to Meat (Genoa) 10000D Dishes of the Northern Sea (Amsterdam, London, reward after 1,000,000D in investment) Eastern Mediterranean Dishes optional (Fagumasta, Venice reward after 1,000,000D in investment) -Required skills Accounting (all major merchant jobs) Food trading (food merchant, animal trader) Livestock trading (food merchant, animal trader) Cooking (food merchant, animal trader) Seasoning trading (medicine trader) Level 1 (Wheat >>> Flour) Buy Wheat from Antwerp. Use the Easy Recipe book to mill the Wheat into Flour and then sell at the market Level 2 (Sheep >>> Milk, Milk + Salt >>> Butter) Purchase the Livestock secrets - Book of Bovine from Nantes, buy Sheep from Den Helder, make Milk, combine Milk and Salt (both available in Den Helder) into Butter Level 3 - 5 (Sheep >>> Lamb) Using the Livestock secrets - Book of Sheep, buy Goat from Den Helder, butcher the Sheep into Lamb, sell back to the market. Level 5 - 7 (Sheep >>> Lamb, Lamb >>> Sausage) Using the Livestock secrets - Book of Sheep, buy Sheep from , butcher the Goat into Lamb, turn Lamb into Sausage and sell back to the market. Level 7 - 10 (Sheep >>> Lamb, Lamb + Butter + Salt >>> Roast Lamb) Time for a trip into Genoa. if you any friends there you can ask them to bring back a book for Introduction to Meats which will allow you to make Roast Lamb in Den Helder. Path A Buy Sheep at Den Helder, turn 1/3 of the Goat into Milk, combine Milk and Salt to make Butter, Butcher the remaining Sheep into Lamb, and combine with Butter and more Salt to make Roast Lamb. This option requires high levels in Seasoning trading to purchase enough Salt and is rather time consuming, but saves the trouble of leaving Den Helder Path B But Goat, butcher the Goat into Lamb, buy Salt, travel to London, and buy Butter, combine all three ingredients to make Roast Lamb . This option will allow you to trade between Den Helder and London and perhaps make even more profits. The Roast Lamb can be sold to players or back to the Item Shop in bundles of 200. Level 10 (Wheat >>> Flour; Flour + Fish + Cheese >>> Seafood Pizza or Cheese + Pork + Milk >>> Gratin with Cheese) CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have become a true Dutch master of the culinary arts. Like your Portuguese counterparts, its time to make some serious money. You can either sail to Porto and make Seafood Pizza provided you have the Eastern Mediterranean Recipe book, or stay in the Northern Sea and make the level 10 Gratin with Cheese. For Gratin with Cheese, simply buy Goat from Den Helder, make Milk, combine Milk with Pork and Cheese (both available in Antwerp) and make Gratin with Cheese. Level 10 - 15 See late game Fisherman's Cook -Required Recipe Books Easy recipes (Palma, Bordeaux, Quest Reward --- the city's first Epicurean) 5000D Livestock secrets - chapter of Pig optional (Porto) 8000D --- For Portuguese players Livestock secrets - chapter of Sheep optional (Amsterdam) 8000D --- For Dutch players Seafaring food (Lisbon) 7000D Seafood of the North (London) 7000D Fisherman's knowledge of fish storage (all major capital city) 5000D Book of pharmaceutical preparations (Nantes, Malaga, Syracuse - Craft shop) Book of Seasoning (Palma) 5000D -Required Skill Accounting (all major merchant jobs) Food trading (food merchant, animal trader) Livestock trading (food merchant, animal trader) Seasoning trading (medicine trader) Alcohol trading (accountant) Industrial trading optional (mineral trader) Cooking (food merchant, animal trader) Handicraft (medicine trader) Storage (food trader, fisherman, chef) Fishing (fisherman, chef) Either one of Procurement (fisherman, chef), Collection (fisherman, chef) or Search (basic Adventure Skill) This type of cook combines fishing skill and cooking skill to specialize food dishes prepared using the fish caught at sea. The skill requirements and recipe requirements are much more extensive than other methods, but it does offer a different playing style. It is essential to first change your job into a Chef from a job changing quest in Stockholm, requirements are level 5 cooking, 3000 trade fame. The quest is relatively easy to complete, simply hand in 200 Wine Steamed Cod, which can be purchased from the Clerk in Amsterdam. If you do not have enough fame, ask a friend to help you out. Level 1 - 5 Use the methods described in both the Portuguese and Dutch section above to reach level 5. Level 5 - 7 (Wine + Halibut >>> Wine Steamed Halibut or Salt + Lumber + Herring >>> Smoked Herring; Wine + Cod >>> Wine steamed Cod) Path A. Camp on the sea outside Bordeaux, using the recipe Seafaring food from Lisbon, purchase Winefrom Bordeaux, catch Halibut outside of Bordeaux and make Wine Steamed Halibut. If you catch other fish use storage to make Fish Path B. Stock up on Wine from either Seville, Porto or Bordeaux. Travel to Bergen, and camp on the sea outside Bergen, using the Seafood of the North recipe from London, purchase Salt and Lumber from Bergen, and if you catch Herring, make Smoked Herring with Salt and Lumber. If you catch Cod, make Wine steamed Cod. Use storage to turn all other fish into Fish Path A, is closer to Wine exporting ports, but you will get more fishing proficiency and cooking proficiency if you take Path B. Level 7 - 10 (Salt + Lumber + Herring >>> Smoked Herring; Smoked Herring + Butter >>> Sautéed Smoke Herring) Stock up on Butter from either London. Travel to Bergen, and camp on the sea outside Bergen, using the Seafood of the North recipe from London, purchase Salt and Lumber from Bergen, and if you catch Herring, make Smoked Herring with Salt and Lumber. The combine Smoked Herringwith Butter to make Sautéed Smoked Herring. Level 10 (2 x Olive >>> Olive Oil, Olive oil + Salt + Tuna >>> Tuna Steak) This is what you are waiting for. That dish costs under 500D to make and sells it 15k each. The dish recovers 80 vigour to all fleet and reduces fatigue by 48. It's the ideal food for soldiers, and you will never be short of a market. Travel to Syracuse, buy Olives and Salt. Use the Seasoning Recipe book to turn Olives into Olive Oil. The recipe requires Handicraft at level 2, an easy way to get to level 2, is to purchase the Book of Pharmaceutical Preparations at Syracuse, travel to Naples, go outside, use either Search, Collection, or Procurement skill to gather Grass, use the Grass to make Basic Medicine, then returning to Syracuse when you reach level 2 in Handicraft. Once you have a ship cargo of 50% Olive Oil and 50% Salt, sail to a small island just south east of Syracuse. Use the fishing skill to fish for Tuna (you need level 8 in Fishing) and make Tuna Steak with Olive Oil and Tuna. Tuna can be fished just outside Syracuse or in the island directly north of Tripoli This option is not recommended for starting out as a cook and is only really viable when you change into a Chef in Stockholm and have equipped yourself with booster items that add +1 to Fishing and Cooking, as well as a specialist cooking Aide. Late Game -Required Recipe Books Caribbean Secret Dishes (San Diego, reward after 300,000D in investment) Chef's Meat (Stockholm, reward after 600,000D in investment) Livestock secrets - Birds Chapter (Calvi) 8000D -Required SkillsFood trade (livestock trader, food trader) Livestock trade (livestock trader, food trader) Spice trade optional (spice trader) Alcohol trading (accountant) Cooking (livestock trader, food trader) Handicraft (medicine trader) Procurement optional (fisherman, chef) Level 10 - 12 (Wheat >>> Flour; Flour + Fish + Cheese, + Seafood Pizza, Gratin with Cheese If you decide to specialize in Cooking in late game, it is advisable to first establish a Private Farm, level up your purchasing skills, especially Food trade, Alcohol Trade and Spice trade, as well as have level 5 in Handicraft to make Wine and Brandy. In addition you want to have an Aide that adds +1 to cooking and food related Trade skills such as Livestock Trading, Food trading, Spice Trading or Alcohol Trading. You also want to equip yourself with a +1 Cooking Item the Blue Butterfly Ribbon, which someone in the Guild would mostly be able to craft. Use the level 10 recipes to level up to level 12, or use the booster items and Aide to get your cooking to level 12. Level 12 is a threshold, as you can make Wine Braised Lamb and Nuts served with Fish. Level 12 - 14 (3 x Fish + Nut >>> Nuts served with Fish; Wine + Lamb + Rosemary >>> Wine Braised Lamb) Path A Use the Caribbean Secret Dishes to make Nuts served with Fish. Nuts can be obtained either through either Procurement in grassland Landing areas in Europe or from Private farms. The recipe book is a reward from the Caribbean’s by investing 300,000D in San Diego. Fish can be purchased in large quantities in most European Ports. Path B The Chef's Meat recipe is acquired by investing 600,000 in Stockholm. Wine and Lamb can be purchased from Bordeaux and Nantes area, Rosemary can only be purchased from Valencia. This method involves loading 80% of ships cargo with rosemary from Valencia, and sailing to Bordeaux and Nantes in the Bay of Biscay. Combining Wine and Lamb with Rosemary to produce Wine Braised Lamb Level 14 - 15 (Chicken Meat + Garlic + Brandy >>> Roasted Garlic Chicken) Using the Chef's Meat acquired from Stockholm, combine Chicken Meat produced either by butchering Chickens in Lisbon or from Faro. Garlic can be purchased from Malaga, and Spice Trading skill can come in handy here. Brandy can either be bought from Lisbon, or crafted from Wine using Handicraft skill (more on wine making in my Handicraft guide). Combine the three ingredients to make Roasted Garlic Chicken Level 15 WOOHOO, you have finally reached the pinnacle of the culinary world. What a long journey. Now you can make your fame and fortune as the number 1 Chef in the world of UWO. With your skill mastered, your apprentice will gain +1 to their cooking when they are near you, and will earn the respect and notoriety amongst all soldiers whose livelihood on the sea depends on your culinary genius. But wait, there is still one more challenge left. To make the infamous level 16 Pupuran Tree. The most impressive dish in the game. Good Luck to all you aspiring chefs and sail safe.